(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a screwdriver fast connector, and more particularly, to one adapted with a locking member and a slide member to allow easy mounting, faster removal, and to be reliably locked when mounted to a tip of the screwdriver.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIGS. 6, and 8, a fast removal device of a screwdriver connector is essentially comprised of a flute 71 provided to a body 7 of the device to accommodate a coil 72 and a straight part 721 is left to be restricted in the flute 71 while being exposed out of an accommodation channel 73 to engage with a slot 81 from a tip 8.
Accordingly, once the tip 8 is pushed into the accommodation channel 73, the straight part 721 is pushed towards the outer edge of the body 7. When the pressure disappears, the straight part 721 is inserted into the slot 81 of the tip 8 to secure the tip 8 in position. When a slide sleeve 74 is moved, it pushes the straight part 721 to retreat into the flute 71, and the tip 8 is ejected out by an elastic member 75 disposed at the bottom of the body 7.
However, the process to provide the flute 71 is complicate and prevents easy control of precision resulting in the absence of a consistent positioning for the straight part 721. If the straight part 721 sticks out too much from the accommodation channel 73, the coil 72 can easily get stuck to the wall of the accommodation channel 73 so to prevent easy placement of the tip 8. Upon removing the bit 8, the coil 72 is also vulnerable to get stuck to the wall of the accommodation channel 73 to prevent easy retreat of the bit 8. Furthermore, if the straight part 721 is short of sticking out from the accommodation channel 73, it fails to secure the slot 81 of the bit 8; and the bit 8 can be easily slip out of the accommodation channel 73 while driving.